<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Easter Proposal, Spring Wedding by LionsEscaped</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23551759">Easter Proposal, Spring Wedding</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LionsEscaped/pseuds/LionsEscaped'>LionsEscaped</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cersei x Jaime Holiday Fictions [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire &amp; Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beautiful Golden Fools, Cute, Easter, Easter Egg Hunt, F/M, Fluff, Holidays</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:22:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23551759</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LionsEscaped/pseuds/LionsEscaped</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cersei/Jaime Easter Modern AU drabbles or small ficlets</p><p>Targaryens make incest legal in the United Kingdom, Jaime proposes and Cersei says yes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cersei Lannister &amp; Jaime Lannister, Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cersei x Jaime Holiday Fictions [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1256942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Cersei x Jaime Happy Endings Only</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Planning an Easter Proposal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was originally gonna put this in my modern AU drabbles but decided to make a fic just for easter drabbles. Not sure how many of these I will do, I also have a coronavirus/easter one shot planned for my coronavirus fic.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ever since their move to Great Britain a year prior Jaime had been intending to propose to Cersei. The royal family, House Targaryen had been practicing incest there for centuries. About fifty years ago they had made it legal for all their citizens to do so as well. </p><p>Jaime knew she would say yes. There was a time when she wouldn't have, but with Robert dead and their children all grown she had been spending more time than ever with him. That their father would likely have a heart attack when they announced their engagement was a bonus.</p><p>Easter was coming up and with it, Jaime had an idea. When they were children Cersei had always enjoyed Easter egg hunts. She would pretend it wasn't easter eggs, but dragon eggs she was searching for.  After their mother had died their father had deemed them too old for such foolery. Jaime couldn't deny Cersei anything though, so as a child he would take his bike and ride to the nearest store. Then he would spend the better part of an hour clumsily painting eggs to hide for her. </p><p>As they grew older those eggs were replaced with plastic ones and he would hide little heart candies and things in them for her.  This tradition had continued until she married Robert.</p><p>Jaime smiled, he'd hidden forty-two such eggs so far around her house. One egg for each year that they had lived, or each year that he had loved her. One of these eggs of course held the engagement ring he would use to propose to her. <a href="https://statcounter.com/"></a></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Hiding the eggs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had taken some time, no, not some time, but rather hours, to place items into all the little plastic eggs. It took yet more time to write down the locations of where he planned to hide them all. It wasn't easy to think of where to hide them all. He wanted the engagement ring to be the last one she found so that one he hid in the most difficult of locations, somewhere she wouldn't think to look right away. </p><p>In some of the other eggs, he had printed little pieces of paper in giving clues as to the whereabouts of other eggs.<br/>
In some of them, he put Hershey kisses, in others, jewelry, like four eggs each had an earing, Gucci lion head earings, and emerald teardrop earrings with yellow gold. One egg, even had a beautiful peridot necklace with their initials engraved in it. Peridot being their birthstone as they were Leos. He was always rather the romantic but he had really outdone himself this time.</p><p>This was the one rare time that he was glad for Cersei's friendship with her housekeeper, Taena. Jaime didn't care for her too much, she was too flirty, too touchy-feely with his sister for his liking. Yes, he was jealous of her, of a woman, he couldn't help it, The time Cersei spent with her, which was somedays quite a lot, drove him mad. Today, though he was almost thankful for Taena's presence. Almost. It gave him the time he needed to hide all the eggs. The cleaning had been done this morning so needn't worry about Taena finding any of them either.</p><p>Cersei and Taena had spent the afternoon at the spa, and various other places that women went to look their best. Jaime thought it a massive waste of time, Cersei always looked good, in fact, he would argue that makeup-free, with her hair wild and messy her she actually looked even better. Cersei and Taena would be having dinner at a fancy Caribbean restaurant, then they would catch a late movie and be home. It would give him plenty of time to hide the forty-two eggs. </p><p>His only regret in doing this was that he wished this Easter Egg hunt could be in their old home. But that was back in The United Westeros, they were in Great Britain now, Targaryen country. Anywhere else this marriage would not even be possible. Still, he sighed at the lost opportunity, thinking how much more romantic this would be if he could have done it in Casterly Rock. He had certainly thought to take her on a trip back there, but if their father caught wind of a proposal happening he would have done everything in his power to ruin it. </p><p>Still, it was a bit disappointing that he wouldn't be able to hide an egg in the place where they had shared their second kiss. Their first kiss? It wouldn't have been possible.</p><p>Their first passionate kiss had been during a night at the carnival, out on the Ferris wheel when they had been just twelve. High up in the air with no one to see them they had kissed, innocently at first, and then both had wanted more. Fireworks had boomed above them as they pulled away to catch their breath. Looking back on it, it had been rather sloppy, though he had to admit the setting was something out of a damn movie. Their second kiss which had been in casterly rock had been in their downstairs den while watching their favorite movie had been better. The third kiss? He couldn't remember, after the second they had begun to kiss much more frequently.</p><p>Equally as disappointing was that he would also be unable to hide an egg in the place where they had lost their virginities to each other. Though he did manage to hide one with her old wedding dress in the attic. The wedding dress she had worn while marrying her now thankfully dead husband Robert. The dress she had been wearing when he fucked her on the morning of that wedding. He briefly thought of hiding THE egg there, but decided that would be a little bit too weird. Cersei had kept the dress only because of how they had fucked in it. She said it made her feel gleeful to remember Robert looking at her from across the room, not realizing that mere hours ago that dress had been half off her while Jaime fucked her. She'd had some tolerance for Robert back then and he had worried the marriage might end up being for more then status means, but then Robert had uttered the name of his ex on their wedding night and that had put a quick end to any affection Cersei had felt for the man.</p><p>The next morning, unable to contain his excitement, he woke Cersei up with a kiss.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>My apologies for not getting to the Easter egg hunt this time, kinda got carried away describing the whole thing. Next chapter, Cersei will search for eggs. Happy Easter, I will try to get the conclusion to my coronavirus Easter fic out soon as possible.<a href="https://statcounter.com/"></a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Proposal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jaime proposes to Cersei</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've changed the title from Easter/Spring drabbles as this had ended up being more of a story than drabbles. Wanted to make sure this was the next thing I posted as spring is almost over.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaime kissed Cersei until she woke up. It was not a hard feat as she was a rather light sleeper. She gazed up at him sleepily but shortly thereafter grabbed his face to hers for a passionate kiss. </p><p>He pulled away reluctantly, "It's Easter Cers! I want to play a game."</p><p>"Well if that's what you're in the mood for..." she trailed off, glancing at the handcuffs on the dresser. </p><p>Jaime smirked. Leave it to her to be barely awake and already thinking about handcuffing him to the bed. "Not that kind of game! An Easter egg hunt."</p><p>"An Easter egg hunt! We've not done one of those in years!"</p><p>"Well, yesterday and while you slept I hid forty-two eggs around the house."</p><p>"Forty-two! I'm not going to hunt for forty-two eggs!"</p><p>"It's one for each year we've been alive. Come on! It will be fun," He looked at her pleadingly.</p><p>"Fine. These are plastic eggs though, right?" she asked, getting out of bed.</p><p>"Of course. And with gifts inside."</p><p>"Good. I still remember our last easter egg hunt." After that unfortunate event, she had made him swear to never again use real eggs, especially uncooked ones. </p><p>"That was years ago! And we agreed to never speak of it again!" he protested.</p><p>"It's been long enough that I consider that agreement void!"</p><p>He smirked, "Hey, it wasn't my fault you couldn't find them all!"</p><p>"You couldn't either and you were the one who hid them!"</p><p>"Well...I. alright, sorry about that. This time will be different, I promise! I wrote down all the locations I hid them in! So come on! I want you to find them all before dinner."</p><p>"Before dinner! I hope it doesn't take me that long! So where do I start?"</p><p>"In here. I made a few easy to find."</p><p>Cersei quickly noticed the first egg, which was visibly showing in between the legs of the stuffed lion on her dresser. She went to put on her slippers to retrieve it. It was a good thing she looked before putting her slippers on because the second egg she found was in them. </p><p>"I'm going to shower. I'd ask you to join me, but I'm rather hungry. So you should go get started on breakfast."</p><p>"Very funny. You know I don't cook."</p><p>"I gave my cook easter off at your insistence. You promised to cook for me! Taena is gone too. So you had better cook!"</p><p>"I promised to cook dinner. Which consists of reheating a pre-cooked ham, instant mashed potatoes, and tossing frozen veggies in the microwave. Anything more complex than that is beyond me, so I hope you enjoy cereal."</p><p>Cersei sighed. "I should have at least let Taena stay for Easter. We could have sent for her son even."</p><p>"Your maid can't cook worth shit so why does it matter?"</p><p>Ignoring his remark Cersei stated, "You'll make me french toast and bacon."</p><p>He sighed. "How about I join you, we have a bit of fun, and then we go out for breakfast?"</p><p>"Nothing good is open. It's Easter morning! Now go."</p><p>He sighed in defeat, "I'll try my best." </p><p>Before going to the kitchen he decided to get prepared first. Turning on his phone he went on youtube and searched for how to make french toast. He watched a video and thought it sounded it far too complex. Granulated sugar? What was that? Try to use real vanilla extract? Wasn't all vanilla extract real vanilla? And what sort of bread was he supposed to use? They said any type of bread you wish, but Cersei was a picky eater. Her favorite type of bread was brioche. Wait no, it was ciabatta wasn't it? He supposed he would see what bread they had in the cupboard and go from there. He was getting a headache already and he hadn't even started yet. </p><p>With a plan in mind, he opened the kitchen door, prepared to get to work. To his shock, Taena was there. She stood, her back to him as she placed several slices of bacon in a large frying pan. A sweet aroma lingered in the air. Jaime quickly saw that she was cooking french toast in addition to the bacon.</p><p>"Good mornin' My lady. I thought I'd make you breakfast before I left." She had clearly thought it was Cersei, not him who had entered the room. She was wearing a low cut dress that from a back view left little to the imagination. Any other man would be aroused at the sight of her but Jaime felt jealousy stir in him. He didn't like that this little whore was so obviously trying to steal his woman. Still, she would be gone soon and he wasn't about to let her ruin this day for him. He knew Taena suspected about him and Cersei, and possibly even knew the rumors to be fact. Cersei would have to soon tell her anyway if they were to marry. So he decided to have some fun with this.</p><p>"Thank you very much." Taena turned to look at him, shock and disappointment visible on her face as he continued. "Cersei should be down shortly. She slept rather well last night. At least compared to the previous night. Did you hear her? Two nights ago? She was so loud. I wonder what...or who she was doing. They seem to have pleased her quite well. I'm sure she is forever in their debt." He was referring to two nights ago when he had made Cersei scream so loudly during sex that the whole mansion must have heard her chants to be fucker harder and faster.</p><p>"They surely could not have pleased her that well or she wouldn't have been with me last night," stated Taena, clearly unimpressed.</p><p>He was about to say something back when his cell phone started to ring. He checked the caller id. Tyrion. </p><p>"Tyrion, I'm kind of busy right now."</p><p>"Just calling to wish you a happy Easter!"</p><p>"Happy Easter! I have to go. I'll skype you later." Later if all went well he would be telling Tyrion about his and Cersei's engagement. </p><p>No sooner then he hung up, Cersei made her entrance. "Taena! I thought you would be on your way back home to your husband and son by now." To Jaime's annoyance, Cersei sounded pleased that the housekeeper hadn't left yet.</p><p>"I thought I would make you breakfast first, my lady. The bacon is crisp as you like it and the french toast is nearly done. We could sit and eat together, just the two of us before I leave."</p><p>"I'm rather hungry myself," protested Jaime. </p><p>Cersei walked to the fridge to get some orange juice. As she poured it she asked Taena if she had made enough food to feed all three of them.</p><p>"I don't believe so my lady."  </p><p>Jaime looked over at the plate stacked with what looked to be over two dozen slices of bacon. He then glanced over at the four french toasts nearly done cooking on the girdle. "Horsecrap! You know damn well that's enough food for three of us!"</p><p>Cersei set her orange juice down and turned to look at the breakfast. To her surprise, it looked like Taena had managed to cook the bacon to perfect crispness. The french toast also looked very appetizing. However, as thankful as she was and as special as Taena was to her, Jaime was still her brother and lover. She couldn't just send him away hungry, and besides there looked to be more than enough food. "He is right. You know I cannot eat more than two french toasts, even on my hungriest of days. My brother will eat with us."</p><p>Taena was plating the french toast, but upon hearing this stopped. She grabbed her phone and made a show of looking at the screen. "Actually I should be heading out now. My husband just texted that he will be home sooner than expected." </p><p>Cersei looked a bit disappointed upon hearing this obvious lie. Jaime rolled his eyes at Taena's antics. </p><p>"Before I go, I found this in the eggs I opened. I suppose some child was playing a joke at the supermarket." She walked to the cabinet and retrieved a pink plastic egg that Jaime had hidden in the eggs. Cersei grabbed the egg and hugged her goodbye, while Jaime watched in jealousy. He then grabbed a slice of bacon and ate it as bacon always makes everything better.</p><p>Finally, Taena or rather the maid as Jaime preferred to think of her as, took her leave. Cersei and Jaime both grabbed plates of french toast, scooped some bacon next to it, and sat down to eat. </p><p>"This is wonderful. She's truly improved so much on her cooking!" exclaimed Cersei after a few bites.</p><p>"it's adequate," replied Jaime annoyed. Truthfully he was in tastebud heaven. It was the best french toast he had ever had and the bacon was cooked to perfection.</p><p>"Adequate? It's better than adequate! I'm in food heaven I tell you!"</p><p>"Sure. It's great," he said over-enthusiastically. Quickly he changed the subject. "Did you find all the eggs in the bathroom?"</p><p>"I found the one in my medicine cabinet, the one in the sink, and I nearly tripped on the one you put on the shower floor!"</p><p>"Sorry about that," he replied sheepishly. "Sounds like you found all but one of them in that room."</p><p>Once they both finished their breakfast Cersei resumed her hunt. She found the remaining upstairs bathroom egg after some difficulty. It was behind the toilet bowl. She remarked how gross that was and that she was relieved he at least hadn't put one in the tank.</p><p>Throughout the next few hours, she continued to look for eggs, finding them in all sorts of places. She founds ones in windows behind the curtains, in pots of house plants, in between books on the bookshelf, and all sorts of places. As she progressed in her hunt they became harder to find. </p><p>By the time they took a break for lunch, she had found thirty-four of the forty-two eggs. In addition to the ones with candies, she found four eggs each containing an earring. Among eggs she hadn't found were of course the one containing the engagement ring. The one containing the beautiful peridot necklace with their initials engraved she also had yet to find. He had made sure to hide both in more difficult locations. </p><p>After lunch, which consisted of some grilled cheese and soup, Cersei resumed her hunt. It took her quite a while to find the next egg, which was inside their obnoxiously gigantic cuckoo clock. Her patience was beginning to wear thin and she wanted to give up. In order to get her to continue Jaime had to make some promises to at some point in the near future do various things. Some of these things would have even made a sailor blush.</p><p>During the next two hours, she managed to find all except for the final three remaining eggs. "I've searched every room. I suppose the remaining ones must be outside."</p><p>After she took a brief break to get some wine Jaime followed her outside. He watched as she searched fruitlessly for some time. She looked in the mailbox, in the garden, under the porch steps, and on and under the lawn chairs. She even looked in the grill and the birdhouse. By this point, she was beyond frustrated. "This is ridiculous. Do you even remember where you hid them?"</p><p>"I do. I told you, I wrote all the locations down. You only have three left to find."</p><p>"Well, I am all out of ideas of where to look. You have to give me a hint!" </p><p>He laughed. "Well they aren't out here, that's for certain. I hid none outside."</p><p>Cersei looked at him with murder in her eyes. "Why did you let me search out here for nearly an hour then?"</p><p>He smirked. "It was amusing to watch."</p><p>She looked at him, annoyance flickering in her eyes. "I cannot wait until you deliver on those promises you made earlier. They will make this ridiculousness worth it."</p><p>Jaime gulped knowing that she wouldn't go gentle on him when it came time for him to pay up. Hoping that she would later show some mercy he decided to tell her where the remaining eggs were hidden. </p><p>"The attic? I haven't been up there since Christmas." She had seen little point in decorating for Easter when their children wouldn't be visiting. Joffrey was under house arrest again. Myrcella was having a difficult pregnancy and couldn't travel. Tommen, sweet sweet Tommen could have traveled home to see her but that smirking bitch from France that he had married had convinced him to spend Easter with her family. He would be visiting tomorrow at least and planned to stay for a week while his wife went back home. </p><p>Jaime followed her into the house and soon the two were in the attic. After some time she found a light blue egg in a box with their childhood photo albums. When she opened it there was a small picture of a badly drawn seashell. </p><p>"That's a hint for where you will find the final egg. First, you have one more in the attic to find though."</p><p>Next, she found the one hidden in her old wedding dress. The dress she had worn when he had fucked her the morning of her wedding. It was the one that contained the necklace with their initials engraved in it. "Such a beautiful necklace!" she exclaimed. </p><p>"It has our initials engraved in it," he explained. </p><p>"It's wonderful! I don't see why this wasn't the hardest to find egg. Anything else will surely not compare to this!" She grabbed him and kissed him passionately. Fuck he wanted her so bad but he wanted to propose first. Still, if there were room to lay her down in this attic he probably would have made a move to. </p><p>When she pulled away he told her, "The last one will be even better, I promise."</p><p>"Well, now I'm rather curious. But it's also getting near time for you to start dinner. I'm hungry. Perhaps you could start dinner while I look for the remaining one?"</p><p>"No! I want to be with you when you find it!"</p><p>"It seems you've enjoyed watching me on this hunt more than I've enjoyed the hunt."</p><p>"You used to love Easter egg  hunts!"</p><p>"We never had one that lasted so long! It was fun for the first hour or two. Perhaps a bit more. Certain aspects such as looking outside pointlessly were not such fun! I did enjoy the cute notes and gifts though. And of course, I will greatly enjoy the things you promised to let me do if I continued on the hunt."</p><p>"Alright I'll get the ham in the oven then you can resume your hunt."</p><p>They headed to the kitchen together and this time it was Cersei's turn to observe in amusement.  "Aren't you forgetting something?" she asked as he was about to put the ham in the oven.</p><p>He looked at her confused. </p><p>She laughed, "The plastic wrap! Take it off!" </p><p>"Oh. I thought it was like the plastic on those tv dinners. That you were supposed to leave it on while it cooked."</p><p>"No. You take it off before putting it in, and according to the directions you have to put that glaze over it and cover it."</p><p>"Oh. I thought that glaze was for after it cooked."</p><p>After a few more moments the ham was in the oven. Jaime than proceeded to lead her to the room the final egg was hidden in.</p><p>"My bedroom? But I already looked in here!"</p><p>"Not in your closet you didn't."</p><p>"True. But I thought you told me I found all the ones in my bedroom."</p><p>"I had to make sure you'd find this one last. And your closet is so huge it practically counts as it's own room so I didn't exactly lie."</p><p>"Hmph. Well, I'll look."</p><p>She looked around briefly, then remembered the clue. A seashell. She knew instantly where it would be. There was only one seashell big enough to hide an egg in. The seashell. Their seashell. He had given to her when they were just eleven before sharing their first not so innocent kiss.</p><p>She grabbed the seashell carefully off the shelf and looked inside. Sure enough, there was the final egg. She opened the egg and gazed upon a ring. The band was yellow gold and the emerald set in the middle was surrounded by small white diamonds. It was the most gorgeous ring she had ever seen. </p><p>"Cersei, will you marry me?" </p><p>She turned to look at her brother lover who was now down on one knee. She couldn't help but smile though she wasn't sure of this. "Well, we are living in a country where it's legal now. But marriage? We surely cannot!" She paused, "Can we?"</p><p>"What about what you said to me last year when you asked me to move to Britain with you?"</p><p>"What did I say?"</p><p>"I remember word for word. You said and I quote. "People will whisper, they'll make their jokes. Let them. They're all so small I can't even see them. I only see what matters.” </p><p>"Well, you got me there. And it is legal here. Alright. Alright. I'll marry you. The only question is how will we tell father?"</p><p>"We could make a custom made greeting card. We could have a picture of us kissing on the cover and on the inside we could announce our engagement," he stated excitedly.</p><p>"I don't think he'd take that very well. We'll think of something though," She moved to kiss him and they began kissing passionately. One thing led to another and before long she was screaming his name even louder then she had two nights ago. The ham was nearly done cooking by the time the now engaged couple was finished. <a href="https://statcounter.com/"></a></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please review :) I plan to do the wedding next chapter. I have a lot of other stories to work on so the more reviews the likelier that I'll do another chapter soon.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>